vampirewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Adam weiler
Hi, welcome to Vampire Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pyrokinesis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --Sir Speshkitty Nice Elders montage I like the Elders montage! --Ultimate Frog-Man 22:38, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : Thanx! I was thinking of doing one for the Capuchin familiars too; I can't find any good pictures of all 3 together. -Adam weiler Graphics You uploaded the mandyland portal image. Do you have any other mandyland memorabilia? I'm missing the 2 pair and 3 pair tickets along with the BG if you happen to have them. Mashuga31 22:30, June 11, 2010 (UTC) : I wasn't actually around for Mandyland; any older ones I upload are from Google. The Mandyland Portal was actually photoshopped out of a screenshot, so it's not the original. : I uploaded the single Carnival Ticket, but the closest thing I can find for 2-3 tickets is this one. Actually I just found This This and This. Where do you want to put them? : I'm not sure but is this the Mandyland Background Picture ? -Adam weiler 02:35, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, my plan for world domination is almost complete... all I need is the BG. Example: That is new orleans BG, if you look at some screenshots of mandyland you can see a tent-like BG. I'm not sure what use these would be on the wiki, they're more for my own personal collection. Thanks for finding the tickets though. All I need for my collection to be complete is all 3 monket familiars, all 3 jaguars,and the Mandyland I do have graphics from before the "new look" if you feel they have a place on the wiki. Mashuga31 02:14, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I have no idea where to get that background from. You could try emailing Zynga, they might give you it if you ask. :But I do have all Monkey Familiars: White Message Red Message Yellow Message White Avatar Red Avatar Yellow Avatar :All Dragon Familiars: Zombie Message Green Message Fire Message Zombie Avatar Green Avatar Fire Avatar :Some Jaguar Familiars: Black Avatar Snow Avatar Fire Avatar :-Adam weiler 22:57, June 14, 2010 (UTC) You are the greatest man! Thanks. I never thought I'd find someone else who collected the images like I did. Good job man. I Found the Black Message and Snow Message. I'm having trouble locating the Fire Jaguars Message. It seems that all image locations are case sensative. theres a difference between snowRewardMessage and SnowRewardMessage. This is going to be more difficult than I thought. Mashuga31 18:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :I hope you downloaded all the images you wanted, because some of them got taken down. I forgot to save all 9 Familar-for-Avatar pics. :( :You mentioned pictures from before the "new look"; what kind of stuff do you have? :Also do you have any ability icons like these? (Link) (Link) They could go on the Ability page as "Retired Icon" or something. (I can also cut them out of these screenshots but original files would be better quality.) Yup, I have every last one of those abilities in HQ, I'll try to get them to you ASAP, did you want me to Email them or find a place to uplaod them and link? As for the Pre "New Look" Stuff I have The BG, Header, Loadscreen and Favicon. Mashuga31 16:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, if you could upload everything you want to the Wiki that would be great! I notice some other users upload images even if they don't get linked to a specific page, then anyone can find or use them. With the Familiars I can Photoshop it together into something like this: Dragons, Wings -Adam weiler 15:40, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Vw shortcut page Thanks Adam...Im kinda new in this wiki, so very less knowledge about it...what to post where thing :)....I don't know where to read the rules of this site. Ur contibution of time and hardwork in vw wiki is amazing...keep up. The links I posted were imp...can be used more often while playing. My idea of posting links was not all of vw links...only imp ones so dey can be helpful to clans. Thnks anyway..but plz edit the unimportant ones....u said something abt not posting with user name, donno how orelse I would have done the editing. --KEANU 08:55, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : Oh; I figured if all the links are posted people could just use the Find command on their browser to find whatever link they're looking for. After all, it would be hard to decide which links are important and which ones aren't? It's better to have too many instead of too few.-Adam weiler 15:40, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sidebar Additions Done :) --Sir Speshkitty 17:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) : Oh cool ; thanx again! -Adam weiler 02:35, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yellow Capuchin I never uploaded the yellow one, however you were able to use it in your mash-up. If you have it could you upload it for me? Although i noticed it is a different character. Screenshot maybe? Also, do you know what the green +(Number) means next to posts on the recent changes form? Mashuga31 00:31, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : The yellow one is a screenshot; at first I was going to try and Photoshop it out of the "Congratulations!" banner but luckily I found an avatar with it first. : On the History page? I think the green numbers mean new content is added and red numbers mean content is removed. -Adam weiler 21:59, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : Not the history, the recent changes page. Although I think I might have figured it out. I think the green +(Numbhttp://vampirewars.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Adam_weiler&action=edit&section=5er) is how many characters were added. 02:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : Edit: Nope nvm Good Job Man You have great dedication to the site, thanks for keeping on top of things while i've been gone. Also thanks for not touching the portals page ^_^. I really enjoy doing the descriptions to those. It really does dissapoint me that there was no key. I feel ripped off lol. Mashuga31 04:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) * I'm not sure why they dropped the key; maybe it was confusing for players or something..? :S -Adam weiler 16:37, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Surprise There you go, surprise sysop since one hasn't logged on for a couple of months. http://i384.photobucket.com/albums/oo288/rorymj/Forum/Signaturesmall.png 10:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : Oh cool, thanx! -Adam weiler 16:37, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello Tried to use your facebook link to add you to my VW clan, couldn't get it to work. Searched under your name, but too many to find you as well. I like the work you are doing here on Wiki and wanted to add you to my clan. Bill Thompson (aka DelGado on VWs) 23:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : I think they updated the system and you need to be friends first before the Invite Clan link works. I'm not sure which Bill Thompson you are, but my FB profile id is #100000986430495. -Adam weiler 20:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Command the Dead It looks like Command the Dead is an iPhone-only mission. Can you add it to the appropriate place? Thanks, Ultimate Frog-Man 02:39, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : I haven't done any work on the iPod missions yet. I was going to finish up the iPod Abilities first. : Command the Dead was just a 1-week Mission, so there's not much info on it. But I've put all the Loot Missions here. Do you think I should redirect the broken links to that page? Just saying hi Just saying hi. I've noticed you do a lot of work on this wiki. I've been here for a short time and look forward to working with you here. Bryan Landry 03:03, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : Thanx! I appreciate the help on the Mythology sections. I don't know much on the backgrounds and sometimes I just don't know how to put it into words. If you need help with anything let me know. Adam weiler 00:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Main page The main page redesign looks very good! Thanks! --Ultimate Frog-Man 04:55, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Update Familiars Project Ok, so youre set pictures are awesome, but ive noticed you never upload the singular pictures of each familiar. Id assume that you have them, otherwise you wouldnt be able to make your set photos. Please upload all familiar pictures you have so I may do a short description of each in order to expand their pages a little more. Thanks nig. 21:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Some Dude Old Blood Pictures Hey Adam. Could you possibly remove the newer vlad, soegil and valena photos from the wiki? They were accidentally uploaded when I was editing a group doc and my computer spazzed. XMissxNocturneX 04:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, they're gone now. Adam weiler 13:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) How to make a pic Can you tell me if i can make a pic or not. I dont now how to make them and you make them so cool. sincerly your friend User:Coolguy369 *I'm not entirely sure what you mean. Adam weiler 16:04, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Eyeball familiars Could you please post the unedited sprites for the eyeball familiars for my collection? Thank you. 01:01, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Flametongue images Could you please rename the Flametongue photos? I'm not able to do it myself. User:XMissxNocturneX *The person who designed the ability template set it up so the images have to match the ability name. Eventually I'll fix the template.. but then I'd have to go to every single ability page and update the article. Adam weiler 16:04, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Combat Abilities Hi Adam. You're edits are very helpful. ty.. SO, i decided to do my bit. :) I edited the combat page. It now shoes the abilities which drop from combat. :) I only added the good ones and not all the ones like Hellfire, Immunity to Religious Icons, etc which u can also find from missions. I also updated the ability's main page showing that they can also be obtained from combat (e.g. Command Succubus). Have i missed any? Plz check the combat page and inform me if so.. I mean, i know you'll edit urself if any changes are required but tell me what i missed :) User:CarmillaAphroditeBloodthirster *Are you sure they appear in Combat? The only (good) Abilities I've seen drop in Combat are Cause Coma, Induce Morbid Thoughts, Control Locusts, Sleight of Hand, Slow Time, and Resurrection. Adam weiler 23:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Log In Issue Adam, I seem to be having issues logging in. I usually connect with Facebook. Is this an on-going issue and is there a solution? ~Miss Nocturne *The Facebook button doesn't seem to be working. It's not just VW, none of the Wikia sites are working. I submit a question and one of the coders will fix it. *I don't login with Facebook, but have you tried using your username and password in the login box? Adam weiler 23:40, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it brings up a blank yellow box. I ran scans and cleaned my cache, but it doesn't change the yellow box. ~Miss Nocturne *http://community.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Login_with_Facebook%3F *They are working to fix it, hopefully it will be back soon. Adam weiler 13:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) *It's letting me login with the Facebook button on Google Chrome now. However it's not working for Firefox or Opera. Adam weiler 04:13, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it's working for me now. Thanks for all your help, Adam. Testing hello world! -Adam weiler 22:12, March 21, 2012 (UTC) When you get a chance, could you rename large graphic of 'The Berserker's Axe'? XMissxNocturneX 19:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Adam. I was looking at the avatar designs for Vampire Wars. I was just wondering if you could send me the link for the website so I can do my own designs for a game that is sort of new. If you could get back to me ASAP that'd be great. Cicero ShatteredDimensions (talk) 00:39, January 4, 2014 (UTC)Cicero Adam I would like permission to use the Golden Lion, my 17 year old son and I are starting a small venture in mens fashions. The Lion will be part of our Logo, I will give you credit of course. Please let me know: danielsmusic@bellsouth.net Thanks Daniels